watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of the Aztecs
Curse of the Aztecs is an independent video game. It involves the player walking through an ancient temple looking for a certain item. This video also marked Andrea's debut appearance. This video was uploaded on August 22nd, 2013 and was the 22nd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Stacy, Mariya, Renae, Sydney, Kaylee, and Andrea participating in the video. Video Synopsis As the girls begin the game, they all note the strange way the character walks, Sydney joking that nobody but gangsters walk like the character. As the girls wander around the temple some more, finding skulls and notes, they all come to a part of the temple where the music begins and get creeped out by it. As the girls go to another part of the temple, Mariya immediately dislikes the area. Andrea, on the other hand, tells the game to bring on the skeletons, before retracting her statement. As the girls wander around some more, they begin to hear growling and begin to get nervous, though Stacy, Sydney, and Andrea are unfazed by the growling. Kaylee is the first to get attacked by the monster but manages to get away. Renae almost gets caught by the monster by manages to get away as well. Sydney and Andrea, however, both fall to the monster. The other girls get close calls as well, with Renae and Mariya being the most terrified to go on any longer. After a rare scream from Sydney from a skeleton, the girls aimlessly wander through the temple some more. Kaylee, Mariya, Stacy, Sydney, and Andrea all die from the monster once again, with Andrea being the most frustrated by it, letting out a barrage of swears. Renae seems to have gotten the farthest and near the end of the game and obtains the item. However, she fails to escape the temple and immediately dies afterwards. The game goes to the titlescreen and Renae is confused but relieved that it's over. During the questions segment, none of the girls liked the game. Mariya thought it was weird, Andrea thought the monster and its growling was annoying and Kaylee thought the notes were obnoxious. Stacy also noted that she did not know that there was a map until she was three doors in, with Kaylee (who's offscreen) also not knowing there was a map, which proved Stacy's point. When asked who should play the game, Kaylee answered that people who liked Aztecs and curses should play it. Stacy, on the other hand, said that no one should play it. The game was not given a rating. Trivia *This was the first video to have six girls playing a game. *As Kaylee was a guest member, Curse of the Aztecs was the first video to introduce a new regular member to the channel. *This was the first video where Mariya did the heart symbol with her hand. The heart symbol would later be adopted by the channel as its signature gesture. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Andrea Category:2013